Fight for her heart
by missmagicmayhem
Summary: Troy Bolton has been in love with Gabriella Montez since the day she arrived at East High.he thinks Gabriella only sees him as a best friend.But is he right...
1. Chapter 1

Fight for her heart 

Troy Bolton's pov

Once again, she bounded through the school doors with such grace that it was as if you were still having a dream and not in high school for another day. Her big chocolate brown eyes bulging with enthusiasm, her long beautiful dark brown almost black curls bouncing up and down as she walked, and her face, oh her face. Nothing could compare to her face and her fantastic petite body. Every guys dream was to have her by his side linking arms and to feel her luscious lips pressed against theirs and I'm not just speaking for myself.

The thing about Gabriella Montez is that she doesn't have a boyfriend as she doesn't take an interest in guys' like her two best female friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie who adore them. It's strange how the three of them get along so well when Gabriella is so much different because she doesn't go hyper when she hears the word "shopping" and isn't mad keen on make up either. Maybe it's because she is just soooooo great that she can get along with absolutely anyone. That's one of the many reasons why I have been in love with Gabriella since the day we first met. Too bad she only sees me as a best friend. Well, I think she does.

"DUDE"Chad shouted down my ears.

"What" I said looking puzzled.

"You zoned out on me,AGAIN!"

"Oh. Sorry man, I just…

He cut me off before I could finish.

"…staring at Gabster again like a goofball, dude stop drooling, it's disturbing"

I had to chuckle at the fact that Chad has the weirdest nickname for Gabriella ever. There's Gabs, Gabby, Ella, Brie which is MY name for her… in my dreams. But no he has to come up with 'Gabster'. The other funny thing is that Gabriella calls him 'ChadSTER. I can't help laughing when I hear that name. Chad is a cool guy and my best friend but he can go over the top by being really protective over Brie as he sees himself as an older brother to her, but I don't care because he means no harm. However, Taylor, being Chad's girlfriend must be hard when sometimes Chad pays more attention to Brie than Tay.

"I wasn't staring, I was watching her intently" I mumbled back loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure whatever dude, just keep your mouth shut so no saliva can escape cuz here she comes…"

"Hey guys" said the sweet soothing voice of the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight for her heart chapter 2

Troy's pov

"Hey guys" said the sweet soothing voice of the love of my life.

"Gabriella, wait up" shouted a puffing Shar.

"You know I can't walk your speed in heels" she grumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot I walk to school with a Barbie" Gabs muttered.

She let out a troubled gasp "How dare you say that" she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Gabriella. "I'll have you know I AM NOT a Barbie, it's not my problem everyone loves my fashion sense"

"yeah you're right" sighing in exasperation." anyways are you coming to mine for the sleepover tonight"

"Oh, it was tonight" she giggled nervously. "I already have plans with Tony; you know the mega cutie from the soccer team".

"But you promised you would come cuz Taylor can't make it…"

"I'm sorry Gabby; I guess I just got….

Gabby cut her off by mimicking her tone "_lost in his gorgeous eyes…"_

"How did you know" she said in astonishment.

"I'm psychic, and I've heard it all before by you with Justin, Johnny etc. I just wish you could make at least one of the sleepovers, we haven't hanged around for ages and I'm sick of your excuses Shar" Gabriella said in a hushed tone clearly upset by her best friend's insensitivity. Suddenly I felt incredibly protective of Brie wanting to grab her by the waist and give her a big bear hug saying soothing things to make her be her cheery, happy self.

"Look it doesn't matter ok, I'll see you guys later" she whispered turning around.

"Wait Gabby, what's wrong, you have never acted like this before for me missing out on a girl's night, tell me, what's up?" at that moment I suddenly agreed with Shar which is highly unusual.

But the thing which made me stop breathing for a few seconds was that Gabriella had tears streaming down her now pale face. So I spoke softly "Gabri…."

"I have to go" and then she whipped around and ran down the hall leaving the now silent halls of East High.

Jason came up to us and said in a sad tone "she said she was coping"

"wat you on about now Jase" growled a now upset and angry Chad.

"It's not my place to say…."

Sharpay walked up to Jason and grabbed him by the collar and whispered threatingly

"What's going on Jason, spill now or your precious pinkie will suffer the consequences and that means no more basketball"

"No" he said simply.

"Ouch, bad move Jason, we'll miss you dude, basketball won't be the same without you" Chad said in a sympathetic tone.

"Jason please, she's my best friend I want to help her" Sharpay whined.

Giving up he said with no humour what so ever "yesterday evening I saw Gabriella breaking down in tears on the beach so I tried to comfort her but she just kept on shaking her head muttering stuff under her breath. When I asked her what was up, surprisingly she obliged and told me that the hospital phoned her, saying her father passed away after a terrible heart attack early yesterday Sunday morning".

In unison we all gaped at Jason. He seemed quite uncomfortable with telling us this but I didn't care at this point of time.

"I thought her dad was already dead!" I retorted confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight for her heart chapter 3

Jason's pov

I wasn't startled by Troy's statement.

"Her mom lied to her a few years back about her father's death in a car accident; really they got a divorce and thought it would be easier for Gabriella to think her dad was dead instead of knowing they were splitting up. I really don't know why they thought of that excuse but when the confrontation between Gabby and her mom was over, Gabriella shouted in Spanish that she never wanted to see her mom again cuz she caused her too much pain. Then with that I let Gabriella stay at mine so she could call off. She tried putting on a happy act this morning when she walked in the school but her emotions got the best of her.

Sharpay's pov

"No-one said moms were perfect now did they". I mentioned trying to lighten the mood.

"Being a girl, I guess she'll be in the toilet so I'll go check on her" before they could answer I turned on my designer Gucci Stilettos and headed to my destination. But when I got there my eyes filled with tears as I saw Gabriella sitting against the bathroom wall almost lifeless, with tearstained eyes staring into space holding her mobile in her right hand.

"Sweetie…"I began. "It's gonna…" she cut me off once again.

"She's dead"

"Excuse me, look Gabriella…"

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead. I killed my own mother!!!" she screeched in puddles of tears, sending me off balance.

"Gabby what are you talking about, you're scaring me now"

There was a long silence. Gabriella spoke quieter this time.

"Hospital called again, said my mom got in a horrible car accident, they did all they could but it was too late. and it's all my fault, if she wasn't so upset with me she would have been more careful, I didn't even get a chance to say good bye and…the last thing I said to her was that I never wanted to see her again. So I guess that came true".

Once she finished she burst into a fit of tears once again like it was her hobby. I couldn't help letting the tears fall down my cheeks as I sat next to my best friend hugging her.


	4. Chapter 4

Fight for her heart chapter 4

Troy's pov

"Brie is gonna be staying at my place now for as long as she needs cuz she can't afford keeping her own house even with the 'will money'. My folks said it will be fine, probably because she's like the daughter they never had". I told the gang two weeks after the whole commotion.

Gabriella giggled at my theory about my parents which made me smile adoringly at her. I've noticed now even in a short amount of time for something so big that Brie has been coping much better.

Breaking my trance was Taylor's question about anyone being up for bowling tonight with a hint of excitement brewing in her eyes.

"My treat" Sharpay chimed in.

Knowing this everyone answered in their own little way like "awesome", "hell yeah", "cool", "I'm in" etc.

Being pleased with herself Sharpay flicked her hair in victory making us all laugh.

I'm no pervert but the best thing ever happened to me that evening before bowling. I was walking down the hallway to my bedroom when a hot dripping wet Gabriella comes out of the bathroom just in a towel. Noticing me stare she smiles at me warmly then carried walking to her room. I was well aware that I was drooling but I didn't care because Troy Bolton just got a peek of the hottest girl in school practically naked in my opinion. "At last you guys made it, what took you so long" complained a now annoyed Shar.

"Sorry Shar, Troy here took forever to style his hair" giggled Gabriella.

"Well doesn't it look so hot now that you can't resist me" I smirked sending a wink her way. Gabby blushed which took me off guard.

"No" she said simply walking off to collect her bowling shoes.

Shar's pov

"Ok, Gabs truth or dare? I asked. We had all came back to mine for a sleepover and right now were playing random games.

"Umm dare" Gabby confirmed. A smirk was playing on my lips.

"I dare you to…


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for her heart chapter 5

Troy's pov

"I dare you to kiss Troy on the lips but Troy can't kiss you back" Shar said sending a evil smile my way.

"wwwwwhat" I stuttered as Brie came over to me.

"Are you ok with this Troy" she asked, sending me to quiver with delight.

But before I could answer, Shar screamed causing Tay and Brie to scream as well.

"What happened?" the guys including myself shouted.

"I just realised that there is only a few more days until the Halloween party and we haven't got our outfits yet" gasped a now tortured looking Sharpay. We all groaned at Shar making her look embarrassed.

"ooops, did I go a tad bit overboard" Shar laughed nervously.

"Just a bit" Jason commented.

"Anyways, lets hit the sack cuz I'm beat" yawned Chad.

Everyone agreed while I sat there in shock. I was so close to kissing Brie and Shar had to ruin it including Chad. "Troy you ok" whispered Gabriella.

"Yeah fine" sighing sadly I fell asleep with everyone else.

Taylor's pov

Gabriella and I were always exhausted when it came to shopping with Sharpay. She always has to check every single shop for an outfit especially for a party.

"Don't look so glum, this is fun" squealed Sharpay.

It was a day before the Halloween party on Friday after school and Shar insisted on going to every mall to get her 'perfect' outfit. I was going as an angel and Gabriella as a… well she hasn't told us yet but she's bought her outfit all ready.

"Look there it is, the perfect outfit for me, it's lovely" I was already mesmerised by it "fit for an angel" I sighed happily. Suddenly I heard a piercing squeal.

"Look, look it's perfect for me, I'm going to look like the best devil you have ever seen" said a delighted Sharay.

"Finally" Gabby sighed in relief." we've completed our mission so let's go".

"Gabby, where did you say you got you're outfit from anyway" Shar asked not really paying attention.

"Oh um, a shop on the way back to the cemetery yesterday when I went to visit my dad and mom's graves" Gabby replied quietly.

There was an awkward silence so I decided to break it by saying "Shar don't you think that outfit is a bit too um….. Sexy?".

"What's your point?" She retorted confused.

"Never mind"

"C'mon people, lets go, I'm worn out to the bone" Gabriella commented walking out the mall. We followed in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Fight for her heart chapter 6

Taylor's pov

"OMG" Shar screamed. "we don't have dates".

"Cool it Shar, we can go stag" Gabs reassured.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah stag, it means on your own…I think.

Helping Gabby out I said "we can go as a three yeah?".

Sharpay huffed but agreed "fine".

We were in sharpay's room getting ready for the party. I was changed and so was Shar surprisingly Gabby was left which was unusual. She came out of the bathroom complaining "these boots are a night mare to tie up let alone put on".

"Wow" was all Shar and I could say.

What Shar was wearing; a red all in one lever tight suit, red high heels and a plastic pair of horns on her head, and me; a white dress and white wings on my back were no match to Gabriella's outfit. She was wearing a short black gothic mini dress, her hair died black and straightened, black eye shadow ,black lipstick and white powder, foundation etc. the back of the dress was tied up by black ribbons and lace. Her laced black high heel boots went up to her knees. Lastly, she put on a pair of black wings. She looked absolutely stunning and might I add sexy.

"Angel of death" Gabriella confirmed. "You like it" she asked looking at her outfit.

"Like it, we love it" Shar and I said in unison.

"Thanks, I love your outfits too" Gabs added politely.

"Shall we go?" I asked motioning to the door.

"We shall" they answered both giggling.

We linked arms and walked out into the chilly night.


	7. Chapter 7

Fight for her heart chapter 7

Shar's pov

As we walked into the gym for the party, I was 100% sure every guy was staring at us even guys who were already taken. Ok maybe they weren't staring at US; maybe they were JUST staring at Gabriella. Well who could blame them, she did look astonishing and she probably didn't even notice.

"Gabs I think you're the number one hottie in our school let alone in this Junior party" I whispered to her.

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Gabby, you've got every guy's attention right now and girls are eating their hearts out" I replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks Shar" she said while hugging me.

"Hey you're gonna get our outfits creased and ruined" I stated causing her to giggle.

Pulling back, Gabby spotted something. "What's up Gabs?" Taylor asked looking to where Gabby was.

"Don't look now but the Three Musketeers and Prince Charming have just showed up" Gabriella said while laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Fight for her heart chapter 8

Troy's pov

"I still can't believe you three dressed up as the Musketeers" referring to Zeke, Jason and Chad. "I mean c'mon, don't you realise how weird you look" I said still laughing since we met up outside the Gym.

"Whatever" they all said in unison.

"The girls are gonna dig us, wait and see man" Chad retorted grinning cheekily.

"Yep" Zeke and Jason high fived while grinning to.

"I wonder what Gabriella is wearing" I thought out load by mistake.

The guys rold their eyes then chuckled. "My guess is something unique yet hot" Jason replied while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"naaaaaaaaaah, I think she'll wear something sexy but sophisticated" answered Zeke while we walked into the Gym.

"Well Zeke, Jason, you were both right" mumbled a disapproving Chad.

Chad's pov

What was she wearing? I mean Gabster looked great but I didn't enjoy the fact that every guy was googling her, probably trying to picture her naked. "ladies" I greeted them in my special way. "Looking fine this evening might I add, except you Gabriella.

Troy's pov

Gabriella's face was shocked and hurt. Chad only ever used Brie's full name when he was angry with her which hardly occurs. "What have I done?" she asked sadly.

"What you are wearing is completely inappropriate, that's what you have done" Chad answered icily.

Gabriella looked down at herself seeming even more confused. "huh…?"She asked before Sharpay intervened.

"Oh give it a rest Chad, she's a big girl, and you're being really annoying .C'mon girls let's go".

Being Sharpay she dragged Tay and Brie away onto the dance floor befor they could decline.


	9. Chapter 9

Fight for her heart chapter 9

Troy's pov

"Way to go Chad, you drove them away before us lot could even get a chance to speak with them" accused Jason.

"Dude, you saw what she was wearing…"

"Yeah I know but man who cares, you don't own her and you're not her damb brother so just suck it up and back off will ya!"After Jason said this, Chad gawked at him.

Since when did Jase get all hard man on Chad? "Umm" Zeke said feeling the tension and becoming uncomfortable.

There was an awkward, long silence.

"Look I'm sorry man, it came out wrong…" Jason started but Chad finished …

"It's fine dude, I overreacted with Gabster's outfit"

They had their brotherly moment forcing Zeke to do the puking motion. After we settled down on some chairs, Gabriella came over to us hastily. "Umm Chad can we talk" she said quietly while motioning to go over to the other side of the Gym.

Chad stood up and followed her. A few minutes later, Chad and Brie come back smiling. "Everything sorted out then" I asked looking into Brie's beautiful eyes suddenly forgetting what I said.

"Yeah it's all good" Chad replied placing his arm around Tay's shoulders. "Wanna dance babe?" he asked.

With that they strode off.

I felt like kicking myself. I couldn't believe I didn't have enough courage to ask Brie to dance, let alone be my girlfriend. However I was grateful that Gabriella rejected (nicely) a ton of guys who were asking her to dance with them. I don't get it, she gets asked out like everyday but she doesn't accept any of them, but hey, who's complaining?

It was the night just after the gang and I watched a marathon of horror movies, when I was awoken by light tapping on my bedroom door. "What" I asked after I had looked at my alarm clock reading that it was 3:07AM.

She crept in quietly whispering… "I'm sorry Troy but do you mind if I crash with you because I'm still really freaked out by the films?"

I couldn't refuse Brie so I answered. "Come here you wimp" I said jokingly while grinning.

She crept into my bed after whispering her thanks. But I got the shock of my life when I woke up realising I had my arms wrapped around a sleeping Brie protectively. Before she could wake up and see what I had done, I quickly but gently unwrapped my arms from around her waist. Now that was close I thought to myself, this time in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Fight for her heart chapter 10

Troy's pov

"Try this!!!" her soft voice reminding me of the lapping of the waves at the beach.

"uhhhhhhh"I looked at the spoon which held her precious saliva and 'The famous East High Chocolate Mousse'.

"C'mon it's to die for, you know, I haven't got cooties" she teased while slowly edging the spoon closer towards my mouth.

"sssssure" I stuttered turning a light shade of pink, thankfully no-one had noticed.

It tasted divine and I'm not talking about the mousse. Her saliva was like…now I'm just know I'm starting to sound like a creep so I'll stop.

"mmmmmmmmmm, that is good" I replied, technically not lying.

"I know right" she giggled after sounding like Sharpay. "I think I'm spending waaaay too much time with Shar…" she commented while she shivered purposely for dramatic effect.

I laughed as Chad strolled over and ruffles Brie's hair, doing so she squealed with surprise.

"Ugh Chad, why?" she asked, annoyance in her eyes.

He shrugged, "cuz it's fun I guess" he said before stuffing his mouth with Mac and Cheese.

"What does Taylor see in you, I have no idea" she muttered to herself a bit too loudly for Chad's liking.

Surprisingly he didn't retort back but instead growled at her.

She laughed nervously. "Now I'm no expert but I think that's my cue to leave" she said before running away.

Chad laughed at her reaction to his playful growl before we all headed to our next class.

"On your marks, get set…"the girl's coach shouted.

We were all outside on the track. The girl's doing athletics while the guy's did basketball outside. Us boys were taking a breather while a few of the girls were getting reading for their 400 metre sprint including Gabriella. "……GO!!!" She shouted even louder if that was possible.

Every race Natasha wins them all, but now that Gabriella is here, the tables have turned. Everyone's mouth dropped as Brie sped around the track at possibly lightning speed. She flew past everyone before the 50 metre mark. Even at the end of the race, she still had enough energy just like at the start. Once she crossed the finish line she went over to Sharpay squealing with delight.

"Great job Gabs"Shar congratulated.

"Thanks" Brie returned clearly happy she won.


	11. Chapter 11

Fight for her heart chapter 11

Troy's pov

"As the weather is getting bad we are ALL going to go inside" said both of the Coaches.

"That include you Miss Evans and Mr Baylor, so stop playing tonsil tennis and follow everyone else inside pronto!" ordered Coach Bolton AKA Troy's dad.

Sighing after pulling apart Sharpay and Zeke followed everyone else into the Gym. "Sooo, are you together now…?" asked a now eager yet trying to be calm Gabriella.

Shar looked at Zeke and sighed before a slight grin was showing on her lips. "YES!" she screamed excitedly, milliseconds after, Taylor and Brie started to jump up and down squealing.

"Congrats dude, never knew you had it in ya" Chad slightly mocked.

"Yeah well, I couldn't resist her…" he laughed sending a wink Shar's way.

"Ooooo, I saw that Baylor, you naughty boy, remind me to knock if we have to go to Shar's house please, encase we see something which will make us barf up our breakfast. Brie said to Taylor but some how smirking at Shar making her gasp.

Not knowing what to say but hisses "Shut up Gabs".

"Ok ok I will, but I can just ask Zeke for help if you're rambling"

As if on cue Shar gasped and shoved Gabriella off the bleachers playfully yet forcefully. Doing so Gabriella burst into a fit of giggles, "Maybe it's time to have 'The Talk' with your parents Shar, just to make sure you know what you're doing and stuff".

However, after saying this she knew it was a mistake because Shar turned red with embarrassment and fury, feeling Gabs nervousness, Shar got up and started to chase her. A minute or so later tired of running around trying to get Brie, Shar collapsed on the nearest bench possible even if it was being used. "Ooops, sorry" she said just before Zeke came over slightly jealous and 'whisked her off her feet'.

"Zeke put me down I've just eaten and I don't want to puke all over you" Shar explained through laughter.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later was exactly the time when I felt like shooting Shar. A guy who had short red spiky hair and looked like he picked up weights for a living called Matt came over when we were at Zeke's locker, and asked Brie if she would go on a date with him. However I was caught off guard when Shar interjected as Brie was about to say no to Matt. "Of course she would like to go on a date with you silly, she'll meet you up at the Ice Cream Diner tonight at eight pm or is that too lame?"

"Cool, see you there Brie" Matt said winking towards Gabriella.

After he left Gabs spoke up to cover the silence. "ok number one, he's a total jerk two, I don't even like him but, I do like the cute little nick name he gave me however I'm still not going to go out with him" she said stubbornly.

The bell went signalling the end of the day just after Shar said just as stubbornly "you bet your little ass you're going".

As we were walking out I felt like beating the crap out of that Matt guy, how could he have called her that? That was MY nick name to call Gabriella and why couldn't that be me on who was going on the date with her? Sighing as I realized I was way behind the others, I jogged up to the gang still depressed.

No-one's pov

"Look I'm just going to go to the Diner and tell him straight that I won't want to go out with him if he asks me of course". Gabriella said while she was getting ready in some black skinny jeans and a blood red top which went down over her butt.

"Fine but please try and have a good time, for me?" Tay asked starting to do Gabby's make up ever so slightly not that she needed it.

"Ok I'll try but don't count on it" she grumbled making Shar and Tay rolls their eyes and silently giggle.

"Hey" Matt said when he saw Babs walk in to the Diner.

"Hi…"

"Umm you wanna sit down and order?" he asked half smiling.

"Sure, I guess".

Now right there was Gabriella's biggest mistake she had ever made.


	12. Chapter 12

Fight for her heart chapter 12

Troy's pov

I walked into School with one of my most jealous moods of all time…so far. How could she go on a date with HIM? It's not like they're gonna hit it off, they have nothing in common anyway. Gabriella told me that she was sleeping round Shar's house last night, so that meant she wouldn't be staying the night with Matt… right?

When I turned the corner to my homeroom I saw a weeping Shar in Zeke's arms and all the other girls crying as well with some concerned and worried b-ball team mates including Chad and Jason.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly going from jealous mode to depressed mode.

I could just make out what Shar was muffling…"Gabby didn't come to mine last night; I waited for hours, not even a call. I tried phoning her as well but her mobile was switched off, she never switches off her mobile. I told my parents and they called the Cops, they're still looking for her, STILL!"

My heart stopped. "Wwwhat?" I stuttered.

"We don't know what to do" Tay said joining the conversation still sobbing.

Gabriella's pov (FINALLY)

I felt scared, that's all. No fancy words just scared. Many people would have thought if someone said they were scared then it wouldn't be as big as if someone said they were terrified. The thing is you would have to think about it then say you were terrified, but saying you were scared would come out almost like an instinct, like you couldn't even think properly but say the first thing which finally came into your head.

And that's what came into my head, scared.


	13. Chapter 13

Fight for her heart chapter 13

Gabriella's pov

Other than being scared, I soon realized I felt weightless, my mind fairly fuzzy, maybe I hit my head somewhere. I also couldn't really see anything but that was probably because where I was, was pitch black. Not caring I started to cry…a lot. I tried stopping but they kept on coming like a waterfall, bad example I know. gaining strength to think straight, I thought about my parents which really didn't help as it made everything so much worse, I just wanted to be back at Troy's place where I was sure to be safe…in his big, strong, muscular arms…

"Please stop, it hurts" sounds pathetic I know but it was all I could think of to say as I was whimpering non stop.

It was after I had my first 'Troy' fantasy that I heard a door open; well it must have been because a man came in with a torch. He looked quite stocky and bald, his eyes which I could just make out were a sought of murky green colour. As he made his way over, he kept on muttering things like "It's great to finally meet the asshole's daughter"

And that's when it hit me, literally.

The pain made me quite numb in the face; I could feel the blood trickling down me. He punched me about four times then he lined his leg up with my stomach and kept on kicking me until he got tired. I thought he was never going to stop, each blow he did forced me feel more and more light headed. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it because the next thing I saw was himself holding up a long silver, mirror like knife.


	14. Chapter 14

Fight for her heart chapter 14

Gabriella's pov

I froze, paralysed by the knife. the pain I felt a few moments ago, the pain in which was making me feel like I was burning inside, choking, not being able to speak a word, hardly being able to breathe was gone. As he made his way toward me I snapped out of it which brought me back the dying pain. Ok think, what do you do in a crisis? Kick him in the nuts then punch him in the face hard enough to make him unconscious, right. And that's what I did, his yelp of surprise and hurt was amusing in someway to me, that doesn't mean I'm a sicko or anything though as he treated me like crap, no even worse than that. I didn't care that I felt as if I was going to break in to tiny little pieces, shattering everywhere when I stood up. I didn't care I could feel my own blood oozing down my face, forcing my clothes from last night to stick to me. And I definitely didn't care if I hurt this psycho of a man.

Crawling along the floor, proceeding to the door which I could just make out, I thought about him catching me again, doing worse things, forcing me to scream out in pain once again. I shook out the horrid memory and opened the door which was unlocked, now how could anyone be so stupid as to leave their victim in an unlocked room? That little thought/question went out of my mind just as quick as it came in. I looked back to make sure he was still unconscious before dragging my self toward him and fumble around in his coat pocket for any sign of keys, I quickly found them and scrambled out of the room, after accomplishing to find the right key and lock the door. When I caught a glimpse of the sunlight, I realized I was actually pretty close to East High than to any Hospital. As I headed to my destination, I felt extremely dizzy, as I clutched my stomach, coughing up blood.

Sharpay's pov

Me always, well 95% of the time being right, I was pretty sure my eyes were still red and blood shot from all the crying I have done lately. The class was gloomy, but the teachers had to do their job even if a beloved student was missing. Matt was here today, all he knew was when Gabs went to the restroom on the date last night, she never came back. I looked back out the window catching a glimpse of my best friend trudging along in pain towards the school. She looked as if she had been hit by a truck, crying her eyes out, trying to scream out something. Just then by reading her lips, I realized she was 'screaming' MY NAME.

"GABRIELLA!!!!" I screamed while jumping out of our homeroom window which we were in on the ground floor.

She looked towards my direction whimpering while clutching her stomach and coughing up blood, too much blood. When I reached her, not caring if I ruined my brand new state of the art Gucci stilettos when I was so called 'sprinting', she collapsed on me straight away, blacking out. I screamed at the top of my lungs "CALL 911, 911 NOW!!!!"

Gabriella's pov 30 seconds before

When I saw Sharpay running towards me, I had a little hope but just when she was in touching distance, everything went black…


	15. Chapter 15

Fight for her heart chapter 15

Troy's pov

She looked so peaceful when she was in her hospital bed. However I took more into account on the bruises on her body. Thankfully they were healing pretty fast, she was still however, on one of those breathing machines as her heart isn't up to scratch like before. It's been three and a half weeks sine Gabriella was beaten up. I have just realized a few days ago that Cops are amazing at their job, because they found the thug's, yes THUG'S DNA on Brie's body, well mainly on her face from the punching he did. Then they ran it through some machines then they did some other tests and wolla, they found out where he lived. Broke his door down and there he was, just lying there, how pathetic. They did some interrogation and apparently Brie's dad had some deal with the thug but never kept it. Forcing the psycho to kill anyone in Brie's dad's family starting with his ex wife (Brie's mom).so the 'car accident' was him crashing into her on purpose. However he said he had nothing to do with the dad's car crash, for me I think he's guilty in that crash as well. It was a shame he didn't die instead of Brie's mom because now her closest friend (Sharpay) has to tell Brie all of this. Bummer right… life sucks!!!

Gabriella's pov

I heard voices, I know my hearing isn't what it's cracked up to be but, I'm pretty sure I heard Chad's bellowing voice "I'm gonna go grab some food, anyone want anything?" he asked.

I croaked out barely audible but it was enough for them to hear "Can you get me some green seedless grapes please?"

Chad's pov

"…anyone want anything?" I asked about to walk out of the hospital room Gabster was in.

"Can you get me some green seedless grapes please?" she asked sending the whole gang including me to turn to the bed which now had an opened eyed Gabriella…


	16. Chapter 16

Fight for her heart chapter 16

Zeke's pov

Time flew by after Gabby got out of Hospital, probably because we didn't really have any drama knocking on our door steps .she seems to be handling everything very well, shaky at first but pulling through. Considering her mom kept a huge secret from her about her dad, both her parents died and she got kidnapped including being beaten up all in just under a month. I don't know she does it but her bones, bruises and cuts healed so quickly, you wouldn't have suspected she had been attacked at all. Sharpay, my girlfriend is keeping a watchful eye over Gabby just like the rest of us are, even more than Chad which is surprising. However, I think Gabby is getting sick of all the attention especially being questioned where she was going every second of the day and being followed by Sharpay. It was as if Shar was an eagle prying on Gabriella who was a mouse or something. I'll never forget actually knowing me I probably will anyway, when Gabby opened her eyes for the first time in Hospital since she fainted after the kidnapping situation. She smiled weakly at us and said jokingly "so how long was I out for then?"

Shar was the first to speak by screaming with delight that she had awoken. After that everyone huddled around the bed talking rapidly to her. At that point I felt sorry for her, not that I wasn't already. But the thing that shocked me the most was the fact that Troy hadn't moved and was stood still at the door emotionless, just staring at Gabby like she wasn't even there and actually was staring at the wall behind her not speaking a word. Chad, Jason and I were dragged out of the room for some unknown reason by Taylor and Sharpay leaving Troy with Gabriella. We all poked around the door to see Troy slowly and some what cautiously stride over to her and embrace her in a hug that was so affectionate, it was as if they were long lost lovers reuniting after years of separation. Since that day Gabby and Troy have been even closer but not as much as everyone else wanted.

It was now Friday afternoon and the whole gang were in Gym class. The girls were boxing and the guys as usual playing basketball. As the guys and I were taking a breather on the bleaches, we stared at the fight staring up between a now royally pissed Shar and an annoyed mousy blonde girl who goes by the name Charlotte. I decided to intervene but was brought back down by Chad "dude, you're not gonna stop this cat fight which we are all dying to watch are you" Chas asked pleadingly.

"Yes" I answered huffing trying to get up but not succeeding as I was being held down by other team mates who were showing no signs of letting me up.

"Look if there's a next fight coming up we'll stop it but not this one ok?" Jason said while I just grumbled "whatever man"

So much for no drama.

Taylor's pov

After both coaches had to go to the medical room to sought out a student who sprained their ankle while playing basketball, Shar had refused to wear the boxing gloves and told her partner Charlotte to wear them while she holds one of those cushion shield things. Charlotte scoffed and told Shar to wear the gloves while she holds the shield thing. That's when the fight started.

"Just put the freaking gloves on will you" Shar screeched causing everyone to cringe at the volume of her voice.

"No, anyways fake blonde bimbos should never get their own way when I'm around" she said bitterly.

Making a mistake, Gabriella decided to involve herself." Look Shar, you work with my partner Taylor and I work with Charlotte" she said calmly but aggravated as hell.

Ignoring Gabs, Shar slapped Charlotte right across her right cheek as she's left handed and smirked "Ooops"

The whole Gym erupted into "Ooohs" and "Ouch's"

Feeling angry and embarrassed Charlotte brought up her left hand ready to fight back when Gabriella got in the way, arguing with Sharpay without her realizing it. Milliseconds before Charlotte's hand reached Gabriella's, Taylor dived forward crashing down onto Gabby and Shar hitting the floor with a thud. "Owww" said the flattened Gabs and Shar with Taylor on top of them.

"Ooops, my bad" Tay giggled nervously, "What, I saved you from getting slapped, give me some credit" she said defensively.

"Thank you Tay" the two girls said in unison giggling.

After someone snitched on Shar and Charlotte about the fight to the teachers, they both got detention at lunch but for only ten minutes.

As soon as Shar came to the canteen, Chad started talking…


	17. Chapter 17

Fight for her heart chapter 17

Chad's pov

"So me and the guys were thinking we could go out or something tonight, maybe to the club 'Kennies'. You lovely ladies interested?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows earning myself rolled eyes from the girls.

"Sorry babe but me and the girls here are busy tonight maybe some other time yeah?" Tay apologised.

"Sure whatever" Jason said staring at someone.

"Yo dude you ok?" Troy asked snapping his fingers in front of Jason's face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, wait don't answer that" he said stuffing his face with his corn dog…

The guys and I were at mine lying in front of the TV lazily. I sighed "I'm bored, why couldn't they come out tonight? Huh, I mean we're exciting people right? You'd think they'd drop everything to hang out with us right? What could be so important that they don't wanna party with their boyfriends minus Troy and Jason?"

"I don't know dude, maybe cuz they think you guys suck at being boyfriends, so they're at the club dancing with other guys probably ones in college, trying to find better guys for themselves, oh yeah and hooking Gabby up with some wacko…" Jason trailed off, his eye brows furrowing.

"Man they wouldn't do that" Zeke said clearly amused." Right?"

There was a long silence, "Well just to make sure…" Troy started.

"Kennies it is" roared Chad grabbing his aviator glasses.

At the club Kennies

Gabriella's pov

"Great job Gabriella, keep shaking those martinis" Kenny, the manager praised me when I was behind the bar in my uniform.

"Thanks boss" I replied while grinning.

"Hey hunnie when can we get some service" said a drunk Sharpay stumbling towards me, clutching an also drunk Taylor.

"Yeah we want more free drinks please" Tay replied grinning like a maniac who was just let out of prison.

"You both already had a few beers and you've been here for like 10 minutes" I mocked.

"11 and a half minutes" Tay corrected seeming awfully pleased with herself.

"Umm right yeah" I mumbled being corrected by a drunken teenager as I looked at my watched.

It was 9:41 in the evening on Friday, and I was doing my daily shift at Kennies, I work 6:30pm till 8:00pm on Mondays to Thursdays including Sunday, and Fridays to Saturdays 9:30pm till and Mrs Bolton know I have a job here but Troy however does not, it's strange how gullible he is when I have a shift, I tell him I'm going to a friend's house and he completely believes it not giving it a seconds thought. There's no way I am telling anyone else I work here because I can't afford to give out anymore free drinks to anyone else except Shar and Tay . I can only do that because Kenny my boss absolutely adores them saying we're like the daughters he never had considering he has four. Hey who's complaining? I get to hang out with my best friends and other people while getting paid for it.

"I still don't get how you got this job when you're completely underage, don't get me wrong, I love that you work here but… Sam trailed off; she was a bartender/waitress just like me but a whole seven years older.

"I know but there's this new rule or something that if they feel you are completely responsible, you get a trial for a few days and if you pass it you get to work here but you are like supervised 24:7 while you work, but I don't mind and the free drinks Shar and Tay get is a little reward I get for being 'such an outstanding employee' as Kenny likes to call me". I said while laughing at my two best friends who were squeezing themselves next to the counter. "But you can't tell anyone this"

"You're secrets safe with me anyway, nearly everyone thinks that's how you got here, I just wanted to know it for sure" she said while passing over drinks to some customers flashing them a dazzling smile.

I nodded not knowing what else to say. "Look Tay, Shar just go sit down and I'll bring some drinks over ok" I said retrieving change from the counter for a different customer.

Without another word they were off to their table laughing childishly. I had to give them credit; they've only been here a few times while I've been here a lot more than a while.

Troy's pov

"Can you see any of them?" I asked trying to make conversation as Zeke and Chad were silent the whole journey probably wondering if their girlfriends were looking for other boyfriends.

"Oh my god" Chad whispered staring to the bar.

We all turned to see a hot, gorgeous, slightly sweating because of the heat inside the club Gabriella, who was wearing a short black and white waitress style dress most likely wearing heels with this outfit on making her look even more appealing to me.

"wow" we all said in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

Fight for her heart chapter 18

Jason's pov

"Since when did Gabriella work at a club…and since when did Sharpay and Taylor come here and get wasted while shouting for more drinks?" I asked, looking away from Gabriella who came from behind the bar with a purple notepad and a tray of martinis, to the two drunken girls in a booth.

"I have no idea but Gabs is really working that uniform" replied Zeke who was googling Gabriella with what seemed to be hungry eyes.

"DUDE! You have a girlfriend who is best buddies with the girl you're staring at, not cool man" Troy exclaimed, clearing his throat and looking at Zeke appallingly as if he just ran over a puppy and didn't care.

"Hey hey, I am in a great relationship and do not wish to ruin that by getting it on with Gabs".

"Ha, in your dreams Baylor. She hasn't said yes to any boy at our school so what makes you think you'll be lucky? I asked, taunting him.

Before he could answer, we were all being dragged by our arms to a booth by an ecstatic Tay and Shar .However in the corner of my eye I saw an observing but angry, Gabriella whose jaw was wide open. Crap… crap indeed.

"Umm, why does Gabriella look like she's going to kill someone any second?" I asked nervously.

"Ask her yourself, because here she comes" replied a hiccupping Shar. I bet she doesn't drink often I thought to myself judging by her condition and looking at the few pints of beer on the table then to a proceeding, hot Gabriella…


	19. Chapter 19

Fight for her heart chapter 19

Troy's pov

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she reached us, trying to hold back an emotion I could not identify.

"Umm" is all us guys could say.

Sensing the distress, a stocky bouncer with a shaved head came to Gabby's side and asked "Is there a problem Miss Montez? Are these fellas bothering you? His voice was hard and intimidating with a strong New York accent.

"Uhh, no I think I can manage Nick but thanks anyway" Gabby confirmed with a thankful smile towards him, who strode off, walkie-talkie in hand after giving her a quick, stiff nod.

"How did you guys get in here, you're underage and…yeah?" Brie asked, clearly distressed as she put her fingers to her temple and tried to massaged it, while being yelled at from impatient customers who waiting for their drinks.

"Get with the Century Gabster, fake I.D's duh" Chad replied obnoxiously while looking at the menu which was situated on a few of the Booth's tables in the Club.

"Well sorry but you're still underage and if you drink any substances with any traces of alcohol in them, then I will have no choice to…Brie was interrupted by Zeke "What about these two?" he said pointing towards Tay and Shar whose heads were on the table mumbling complaints about something.

Gabriella retorted back with "They're an exception and it's a long story, no doubt they'll tell you as soon as I'm out of hearing distance. Look you can stay in here but just no alcohol ok, I know I'm being a complete kill job but, I can hardly deal with two drunk teens and I can't imagine what would happen with an extra four without getting into serious trouble" Brie explained referring to me, Zeke, Jason and Chad.

"Fine, didn't even want any damb booze anyway" Chad answered childishly looking away from Gabriella.

Some blonde women called for Brie from behind the counter looking scared out of her mind by the mob of customers bombarding her with orders.

"Just stay out of trouble, please" Brie said softly.

"Gabby you don't look good, you're really pale right now, you need a rest" Zeke told her concerned.

"I'm fine" she snapped, turning away abruptly, walking towards the bar after placing the glasses of water down.

"Someone's touchy" Zeke muttered looking down.

"Don't sweat it dude, all girls get in a tiff sometime during their weird life, hormones most likely" Chad replied comforting his friend who just nodded while we all got seated.

A guy in his early twenties came over a few minutes later with a bottle of Vodka and subtly placed it on the table while Sharpay beamed handing him 100 or so bucks.

"You're a star, especially when you can understand my hand interpretations, thank you" Shar said happily grabbing the bottle. The waiter just nodded and scurried off.

"What it's MY credit card WHICH my father gave me" Shar defended herself when she saw the suspicious looks we all gave her.

"Sooo, who's up for some shots? Shar asked with a evil grin on her face while she opened the Vodka bottle…


End file.
